Wanting to be Caught
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Harry Potter gives Draco Malfoy an ultimatium.  He could stay in Azkaban, or he could let Harry have his wicked way with him.  When Draco chooses the later, it is not what he was expecting! Slash, sweet little ficlet


Draco was not gay; at least that was what he kept telling himself over and over in his head. He wasn't gay, he didn't like Potter, nor did he like what Potter was currently doing. He was only letting Potter do this because he didn't have any other options. He hadn't expected Harry The-boy-who-lived Potter to come to his cell in Azkaban just few weeks ago, and basically tell him he could either stay in the hell hole for the rest of his life, or he could let Harry get him out. He of course had agreed to let Harry get him out, but he hadn't been expecting this condition.

Pansy had always told him in Sixth year that Potter was looking at him with bedroom eyes, but he hadn't believed that till Potter stated this condition. Yes, the great Harry Potter would save him, but only if he let Potter have his way with him. To be honest, when Draco finally agreed to this condition, he had been about 98% sure Potter was full of shit, especially when he said he'd get his mother out as well, but obviously Potter had some serious sway with the ministry, because here he was. Draco had also thought when he agreed to the condition, that it might be some sort of demeaning revenge, that Potter would make him get on his knees and crawl, and suck him off, and then take him hard, so he couldn't sit for days, and although the thought had horrified him, he had been able to accept it because it was something he would have done if he was in Potter's place. Again he was so wrong.

He had promised Potter a whole day and night to have his way with him, and the first thing Potter did, was take him Shopping. He had shrugged and let Potter Draco him all up and down Digon Alley, thinking if that's how Potter wanted to spend his day it was fine by him, but then Potter had actually bought him things. Potter had taken him to the new dress robes shop, and bought him a whole new wardrobe, saying he needed it since all his old clothes had been destroyed. Then Potter took him to the Ice-cream shop, and ordered his favorite ice-cream without even having to ask. After spending most of the day shopping, Potter took him to a fancy French restaurant, one he and his mother had visited often as children, and had placed the order in French. Draco had been so shocked, he had grown up spending most of his childhood with his mother in France, but that wasn't something many people knew. Not even Pansy had known that English had been his secant language.

He had thought for a moment that Potter was playing a mind game with him. That he was being so nice and caring, so that when he finally did fuck him it would be worse, or maybe Potter was just being a Gryffindor about it, and could only do it if he felt like he had been a gentlemen about it. He thought his suspicions were confirmed when after dinner Potter took him to a really fancy hotel, and pulled him into the biggest fanciest suit. Only Potter was so gentle, as he carefully stripped every piece of clothing from his body and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before ever so gently laying him out on the bed. Draco finally realized that Potter was just too unpredictable, too different from a Slytherin, because no Slytherin would ever use up a favor that big for something like this.

Draco found himself giving up his inner mantra, because there was no way he could be straight if something like this got him hard, because Potter was licking him. Not his dick, that could be forgiven and he could still think he was straight, no to be more accurate, Potter was licking _in_ him. He had never felt anything like it, and at first he had thought it was just too much sensation all at once, but by the time Potter actually pressed one digit inside him, he was rock hard and dripping pre-come onto the sheets. When Potter first started adding more fingers it had hurt a little bit, but even that wasn't what he was expecting. It was more like Potter was stretching him than actually hurting him. By the time Potter got three fingers in, Draco was mewling and arching back, fucking himself as much as H..Potter was fucking him.

When Har…Potter, finally pulled his fingers out and flipped him onto his back, he was completely prepared for a hard fucking, but again Harry… Potter, Potter surprised him, with another kiss, only this one was no were near chaste. Harry was a really good kisser, and had him so flustered and hot, the he didn't notice him slowly pushing inside him, and didn't noticed that somehow he had become Harry and not Potter. Harry had be so slow and gently that Draco had finally just shouted, "Damn it Harry, just fuck me already!"

Then he had blushed crimson, because Harry was grinning at him, and that grin was the same one he saw the day Potter first caught the snitch, the same one he gave every time he caught the golden ball, no matter how long he had been flying, how exhausted he was or how many times he had caught it before, Harry always smiled like that when he finally caught it. And as Harry began to finally pick up the pace, he realized it was no wonder he always caught the snitch, because after seeing that smile, the snitch probably wanted to be caught.


End file.
